This application relates to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/939,909, filed on Aug. 27, 2001, entitled “Website for Facilitating a Transaction” naming Barton H. Ladd, Priya R. Iyer, June S. Ellern, Mir M. Baqar, Akikazu Yada, Gaku Ogura, Tadashi Fujita and Novuaki Yamamori as inventors, which is assigned to the assignee of this application, the application being hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
This application relates to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/940,171, filed on Aug. 27, 2001, entitled “Method Of Providing A Price Quotation” naming Barton H. Ladd, Priya R. Iyer, June S. Ellern, Mir M. Baqar, Akikazu Yada, Gaku Ogura, Tadashi Fujita and Nobuaki Yamamori as inventors, which is assigned to the assignee of this application, the application being hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
This application relates to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/939,920, filed on Aug. 27, 2001, entitled “A Method of Facilitating a Design” naming Barton H. Ladd, Priya R. Iyer, June S. Ellern, Mir M. Baqar, Akikazu Yada, Gaku Ogura, Tadashi Fujita and Nobuaki Yamamori as inventors, which is assigned to the assignee of this application, the application being hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
This application relates to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/940,084, filed on Aug. 27, 2001, entitled “A Method to Facilitate a Sale” naming Barton H. Ladd, Priya R. Iyer, June S. Ellern, Mir M. Baqar, Akikazu Yada, Gaku Ogura, Tadashi Fujita and Nobuaki Yamamori as inventors, which is assigned to the assignee of this application, the application being hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.